User blog:JAlbor/League of Legends Community Awards 2013
The year is almost up, and what a year it's been! League of Legends has seen the release of eight new champions and fifty-five unique champion skins in 2013. We also saw the thrilling conclusion to the Season Three Championship after some amazing matches from the best players in the world. Before we venture into another great year of League of Legends, let's honor our favorite things from 2013! Below, you will find five 'best of' categories. Help decide the wikia community's favorite by voting below! Also, I know I'm not perfect, so if see something missing or want to shout out your favorite champion, skin, team, or thing of 2013, please do so in the comments! I'll leave this up for a few weeks. Come back in January to see the winners, and feel free to share using the buttons below! Best Champion of 2013 * * * * * * * * Who is the best designed Champion from 2013? Thresh Quinn Zac Lissandra Aatrox Lucian Jinx Yasuo Best Champion Skin of 2013 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * What is the best skin from 2013? Masked Shaco Aether Wing Kayle Deep Terror Thresh Steel Legion Garen Steel Legion Lux Dragonwing Corki Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Panda Annie Jade Fang Cassiopeia Debonair Jayce Phoenix Quinn iBlitzcrank Celestine Soraka Headhunter Nidalee Gladiator Draven Special Weapon Zac Traditional Karma Traditional Sejuani Traditional Trundle Blackfrost Anivia Bloodstone Lissandra Ice Drake Shyvana Runeguard Volibear TPA Dr. Mundo TPA Ezreal TPA Nunu TPA Orianna TPA Shen Justicar Aatrox Ghost Bride Morgana Woad King Darius Spirit Guard Udyr Bear Cavalry Sejuani Riot Blitzcrank Arcade Hecarim Hired Gun Lucian Forecast Janna Pool Party Graves Pool Party Lee Sin Pool Party Leona Pool Party Renekton Creator Viktor Championship Thresh Mafia Jinx Officer Vi Haunted Zyra Victorious Elise Sultan Gangplank Infernal Nasus Popstar Ahri High Noon Yasuo Winter Wonder Lulu Snow Day Singed Snowstorm Sivir Best Visual Upgrade of 2013 * * * * * * * * What is the best visual upgrade of 2013? Annie Karma Sejuani Trundle Master Yi Garen Sivir Nasus Favorite 2013 LCS Team, North America * Cloud 9 * Counter Logic Gaming * Curse Gaming * Team Dignitas * TSM * Vulcun Who is your favorite 2013 NA LCS Team? Cloud 9 Counter Logic Gaming Team Curse Team Dignitas Team SoloMid Team Vulcun Favorite 2013 LCS Team, Europe * Evil Geniuses * Fnatic * Gambit Gaming * Lemondogs * SK Gaming Who is your favorite 2013 EU LCS Team? Evil Geniuses Fnatic Gambit Gaming Lemondogs SK Gaming Favorite 2013 LCS Team, Asia * Gama Bears * NaJin Sword * Royal Club * Mineski * Samsung Galaxy Ozone * SK Telecom T1 * OMG Who is your favorite 2013 Asia LCS Team? Gama Bears NaJin Black Sword Royal Club Mineski Samsung Galaxy Ozone SK Telecom T1 OMG Category:Blog posts